


Hired Help

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cock Piercing, Exploitation, F/M, Group Sex, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Large Breasts, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Party, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Servants, Shadar-Kai, Social Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titania turned before the mirror, casting a critical eye over her shoulder.  "I'm not sure about this dress," she said to Gabby, who was perched on the edge of her bed.  "It's so short, it just makes me look even shorter."  The dress under scrutiny was an icy blue, trimmed with beads and covered in sparkling sequins.</p><p>"It's the latest style, though," her best friend pointed out.  "Besides, no one's going to be saying how short you are - they'll be too distracted by your boobs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hired Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



> I'm sorry this took so long!

Titania turned before the mirror, casting a critical eye over her shoulder. "I'm not sure about this dress," she said to Gabby, who was perched on the edge of her bed. "It's so short, it just makes me look even shorter." The dress under scrutiny was an icy blue, trimmed with beads and covered in sparkling sequins.

"It's the latest style, though," her best friend pointed out. "Besides, no one's going to be saying how short you are - they'll be too distracted by your boobs."

Tits gave a resigned smile - her nickname was well-deserved. "You might be right," she said, making some adjustments to her considerable cleavage, arranging the spill of pearls that was draped over them more artfully. "It's still more flattering on you, though." Her friend was slim and boyish, and the new sleek, short fashions suited her perfectly. She didn't even need the support of a brassiere - she could toss on a slip under her dress and dance for hours without worrying about things flying every which way. Titania didn't have that option, not if she wanted to keep her monumental bosom under some degree of control. Fortunately, her dressmaker was skilled at building extra support into her gowns - but these newfangled styles made it more of a challenge, and Titania felt a bit concerned that something might give way if she jiggled too enthusiastically.

"Don't be silly," Gabby said, standing to put her arm around Tits' waist and look at the two of them in the mirror together. "You look smashing, and everyone's going to drool over you." She grinned, depositing a light kiss on her friend's cheek, and making a slight adjustment to the feather pinned in her hair. "Now come on, we're already late!"

The party was a housewarming of sorts for Bright Rionet, the Lord Chancellor's son. He had finally annoyed his parents to the point where they'd insisted that something had to be done about his non-stop partying and carrying on. They'd had in mind that he might learn a profession, or join the military, or perhaps get married or something similarly productive. Instead, he had opted to move in with his older sister, Janelle. Janelle Rionet was nearly thirty and still unmarried, a bit eccentric, but apparently willing to put up with her boisterous younger brother under her roof.

Bright had certainly made himself at home in his sister's mansion, which Tits thought had perhaps once been her grandmother's or some other elderly relative's, passed down in the family, as it seemed improbable that Janelle had bought it herself. The windows and doors were flung wide open when Titania and Gabby pulled up, and music was spilling out onto an elegant avenue in the Grand that was probably full of scandalized neighbours already. The party was in full swing, and everyone who was anyone was there. 

The pair of young women moved through the crowd, stopping to talk with friends here and there, enjoying the refreshments that were passed around by exotically (and skimpily) dressed Shadar-kai men. Tits wondered if Bright had hired them for the occasion, or if they were Janelle's usual household staff. Shadar-kai were very much in fashion in some circles as bodyguards or servants, but from what she knew of Janelle, it didn't seem like her style. Much more likely it had been Bright's idea, she decided, admiring one particularly well-shaped grey backside as its owner bent to offer a tray of hors d'oeuvres to some giggling girls sitting on the sofa.

The music was excellent - Bright always had good taste in entertainment, if not always in his personal life. The furniture of what was usually the dining room had been cleared away so that there was enough free space for dancing, and people were crowded together, shimmying and gyrating to the upbeat tunes. Gabby was immediately in their midst - she loved to dance, and it was always hard to pull her away from the music. She tried to draw Titania into the swirling crowd as well, but Tits shook her head, waving her friend away to have fun. While she liked dancing, she preferred somewhat slower numbers, ones where she could enjoy the company of a partner, and didn't feel quite so much like she was going to pop out of her dress.

Instead, she stepped back into the sitting room and flagged down one of the Shadar-kai men with the refreshments. The fellow who made his way through the crowd to her side was tall, with pewter-grey hair and swirling lines tattooed on his arms and shoulders. They might have continued, for all she knew, beneath the tightly-fitted black silk vest he was wearing, which was clearly designed to show off his trim but muscular form. 

He lowered the tray so that she could see her choices - an assortment of miniature savoury treats. As she looked them over, she realized that he was quite unabashedly looking _her_ over. She tilted her chin up to meet his gaze, and he smirked, making little effort to pretend he hadn't just been ogling her. "See something you like, miss?" he asked, with a token nod in the direction of the tray.

"I might ask you the same thing," she replied. She was fairly sure he had no idea who she was, which was distinctly refreshing. "What would you recommend?"

"Have a couple drinks, and meet me upstairs?" 

Titania smiled at his easy offer. "But then who'll serve?"

"That," he said with a wink, "is entirely up to you."

She arched an eyebrow, amused at his boldness but not quite willing to give in that easily. "We'll see," she said, plucking one of the stuffed mushrooms off the tray and popping it into her mouth. Another group of guests descended on the waiter at that moment, helping themselves to his offerings. He met Tits' gaze with a little helpless shrug, and she could tell he was still watching her as she strolled off.

It seemed that she couldn't escape from Shadar-kai no matter where she went, though. Dominique Rademacher was directly in her path, with a handsome grey-skinned man with a spiked chain at his waist. The rumour mill, with its usual crudeness, held that Nikki had a taste for dark meat. Titania didn't know how seriously to take the tales, but at least in this case they seemed to be accurate. She couldn't quite tell whether he was a bodyguard or boyfriend - maybe a little of both. 

Nikki smiled to see her, giving a perfunctory curtsy that turned into a hug. "I would have thought you'd be in the middle of the dance floor," she said when they drew back.

"I didn't feel much like dancing," said Titania. "I was taking in the sights instead."

Nikki laughed. "Yes, I noticed you sizing up Bright's new bodyguard."

"Is that who he is?" Tits glanced over her shoulder at the man with the tray. "I thought he was just hired help for the party."

"Oh, no, he's versatile," Nikki said with a smirk. "Like Stiin here," she said, gesturing to her companion. "Muscle, fashion, and entertainment all rolled into one." 

Titania turned to the Shadar-kai at Nikki's side. He seemed unfazed at her description of him, although maybe a bit bored by the party - or maybe he was just practiced at schooling his emotions in front of humans. "It's useful to be multi-purpose," he said with a slight smirk, and placed a hand on Nikki's back, drawing her closer. She giggled, leaving no doubt in Titania's mind as to the nature of their relationship.

"How do you think Bright would feel," she asked the black-haired girl, "if I borrowed his new toy for an hour or two?"

"I've never known him to be the jealous type," Nikki said. "But if you want to be polite, you could ask."

"Maybe I should," Tits nodded. "He does throw such wonderful parties - I'd had to get disinvited from them because he didn't feel like sharing. Listen," she added as the thought occurred to her, "if I get the word that it's okay, how about you two meet us upstairs? We can compare the boys," she said with a playful smile.

"Sounds like fun," Nikki agreed. "And if Bright's a selfish brat who wants to keep his prize all to himself, you can join us anyway - Stiin can handle both of us, right darling?"

"I'd give it a good shot," he said, sizing up the princess in a way that made her face grow warm.

It took some doing to pin down the host of the party - everyone wanted a word with him, or to share a drink, or a dance, and even a princess had to wait her turn. At last she was able to grab Bright for a few words. "Swell party!" she told him, raising her voice to be heard over the music. 

"Thanks," he grinned. "Are you finding everything you want? There's some extra refreshments circulating around, if you know what I mean."

Titania could get drugs whenever she wanted them, and anyway, that type of entertainment wasn't what she was interested in right now. "I'm peachy, thanks," she replied. "But hey, about your new bodyguard..."

"Calix? Did he drop his tray or something? He did complain that he wasn't hired as a waiter," Bright chuckled, "but we're short-staffed tonight."

"No, he's doing fine," Tits assured him. "But I was wondering if I could take him for a test drive upstairs. If you say no, I won't be offended."

Bright's grin turned into a laugh. "Well, as long as you promise not to bring him back all dented and dinged up, I suppose it's all right. I should warn you, he gets a bit fresh."

"So I've noticed," Titania said. "I'll leave him just like I found him - polished and shiny."

"Enjoy the ride!" Bright told her, before being lured away by another group of friends who demanded his attention for the drinking contest they were just beginning.

It wasn't hard to spot Calix in the crowd, tall as he was. Titania weaved through the crush of people until she reached his side. "Come on, your boss says you can take five," she said, grabbing the last glass off his tray and tossing it back in a single gulp.

"Gonna take more than five," he said with a knowing leer, and followed her in the direction of the stairs. Titania made sure to catch Nikki's eye as they climbed the steps, and Nikki's grin told her that they'd be joining them soon.

"This way," Calix said once they reached the top, gesturing to one of the bedrooms. Titania wasn't sure if it was his - it was decorated quite simply, but the furnishings were still of better quality than she might have expected for a servant's chamber. He certainly behaved as though he was at home there, though, unbuttoning his vest and tossing it carelessly on the floor. The tattoos on his arms continued across his shoulders and upper back, swirling down into a narrow point above his waist. One of his nipples was pierced with a silver ring, and she reached out to give it an experimental flick. He drew in his breath sharply and pulled her into his arms. There was something refreshing about being with a man who didn't handle her as if she was made of glass - even if his rough grasp did tear loose one of the straps of her new dress. She glanced down at it, assessing the damage.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. He was already groping at the soft flesh that was spilling forth from its confines. Titania couldn't reach to kiss his lips, even on tiptoes, but she could lean forward and lick the hard bud of his nipple, sucking on the ring to make him gasp again. He ran his fingers through her silver-blonde hair, loosening the knot at the nape of her neck, pulling out the feather that decorated it. With a calculating look, he grasped the other strap of her dress, tugging it roughly down over her shoulder. Before he could ruin her outfit even further, she pushed him back so that she could unfasten it and shimmy it down over her hips to fall to the floor. Her heavy breasts tumbled free, and he clearly couldn't take his eyes off of them. He stepped forward, ready to pick up where he'd left off, but just then the door opened.

Nikki and her fellow stepped inside, and quickly shut it behind them when they saw that things were already well underway. "We'll be right with you," Nikki said with a smirk, and gestured for Stiin to help get her dress undone. Titania hadn't partied with her for a few years, and then only in larger groups. She wasn't quite sure what to expect in a more intimate setting. Instead of worrying about it, though, she focused her attention instead on getting Calix's trousers unbuttoned. She slid one dimpled hand inside them, enjoying the slightly dazed look on his face as she grasped his cock. It was pleasantly, but not excessively, large, and she arched an eyebrow as her thumb rubbed over a metal barbell just below his head, trying to imagine what that would feel like inside her.

Calix noticed her look and grinned. "You like that?"

"I don't know yet," she replied, and stopped her toying with the piercing to finish getting him undressed. 

"You will," he said confidently. Titania laughed as he steered her to the bed, backing her up against it until she fell backwards with him on top of her. From this position, they could kiss more readily, and she put a hand to either side of his face, keeping him there while she licked his lower lip, then gave it a sharp little bite. He groaned, shoving her legs apart with one knee so that he could grind his thigh against her pussy. Her eyes fluttered closed as he rocked back and forth against her while they kissed. 

Meanwhile, the other couple had evidently finished undressing, as Nikki landed on the bed next to Titania, but from the other side. The other woman was tall and thickly-built, her curves lying over strong muscles, so that Titania felt quite small next to her. Nikki's breasts weren't as large as hers, though. Titania thought about reaching over to feel them for herself, but wasn't sure how the other woman would react. Maybe she was only interested in men. It would be better, Tits thought, to wait for some more obvious sign that her attentions would be welcome. 

Nikki gasped sharply, and Titania arched her back, craning her neck to see what was happening on the other side of the bed. As best as she could make out, Stiin was kneeling between his lover's legs, and Nikki's moans suggested he knew what he was doing down there. Titania turned back to Calix, giving him a look. He had her breasts in his hands - they were so big that her flesh overflowed his palms when he cupped them, and he could barely reach his thumbs over to rub her nipples. He seemed to enjoy squeezing and playing with them, though, and that gave her an idea.

"Get on your knees and lick my pussy," she ordered, "and I'll let you fuck my cleavage after."

"Okay," he replied with a smirk, and dropped to kneel before her. He wasn't any gentler as he parted her lips, pushing her silver curls aside, going straight in for her clit. She shrieked as he sucked it between his lips, the sensation at once intense and thrilling. By the time he let go, she could feel it throbbing, and each flick of his tongue over the swollen flesh felt like a little slap. 

Beside her, Nikki moaned. Titania turned to look at the other woman, admiring the way her skin flushed with excitement, the rise and fall of her breasts as she gasped for air. Nikki's blue eyes met hers and they smiled at one another. Tits was still searching for any indication of interest when she felt Nikki's fingers close around one of her nipples, twisting and rubbing it. That, she decided, was a pretty clear sign, and leaned over to kiss her. Nikki whimpered eagerly against her lips, little cries that soon mounted into a more desperate groan. Tits drew back far enough to watch her face as she came, enjoying the sight.

Stiin evidently knew what was expected of him, and what he could get away with once he'd made his mistress come. He stood, so that Titania got a brief glimpse of his well-muscled body, a darker grey than Calix's, and flipped Nikki onto her stomach as though she weighed next to nothing. "Oh, fuck me," she pleaded, pushing herself up so that her face wasn't buried in the mattress, and judging by the harsh slap of flesh that followed he was eager to give her what she wanted. 

Calix's tongue was joined by two fingers working their way inside Titania's cunt so that she moaned, bucking her hips to fuck herself on them. His treatment of her clit was still just as rough, a mix of suction and heavy tongue-lashings that made her ache with pleasure. When he added a third finger, stretching her out still further, she gasped and drew her legs up to make more room. With a partner with more delicate hands, she would have been easily able to take the thickness of three fingers, or even four, but Calix was anything but delicate. "Enough," she had to plead.

He pulled his fingers out of her slowly, making her tremble, and then stood. "Now I get to fuck your tits?"

"In a moment," she promised. "I want you in my pussy first - it'll get you nice and wet, make it slide better." Hearing Nikki get pounded beside her made her want the same sort of treatment for herself. Besides, she knew she could come with just a bit more attention, especially if she got to rub her own clit. 

He nodded, acknowledging the good sense of her statement, and gave himself a couple of strokes before sliding inside her, slowly at first but picking up speed. She could feel the hard metal of his piercing rubbing against her, inside her, and he hadn't lied - it did feel amazing. His cock slid more smoothly than his fingers had, and she could reach between them to stroke herself as he fucked her. It didn't take long before she was writhing with the force of the orgasm that swept through her. Calix buried his face in her breasts with a groan, and for a moment she thought he was going to come too, promises of tit-fucking notwithstanding, but somehow he pulled himself back from that edge, panting.

On somewhat shakier legs than before, he drew out of her with a soft, wet sound. When she beckoned him closer, he clambered up onto her, straddling her waist. She put a hand to either side of her massive breasts, squeezing them close together so that he could guide his well-lubed dick between them. He pushed forward far enough that his head protruded from her cleavage, and from her vantage point she could see its silver piercing glinting beneath his wet and glistening tip. He stared down open-mouthed at the sight.

Nikki's moans swelled into a loud cry as her partner gave a few more hard thrusts, evidently finishing off inside her by the sounds he was making. Titania wondered if Nikki was showing off a bit for company, or if she really was that much of a screamer. Either way, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Turning her gaze back to the pierced slate-grey cock sliding between her breasts, Titania savoured the sight. She could tell Calix was only just barely holding on - maybe he was waiting for permission. "Come on my tits," she gasped, and curved her neck up to give the tip of his cock a lick as it appeared again. That did the trick, and he shot his load between her breasts and up the curve of her throat, smearing hot come across her skin with his final thrusts before he sat back on his heels, and muttered the Shadar-kai equivalent of "fuck."

"Well, that was fun," she told him after few moments, "but I'm going to wash up now. I'll be back," she promised with a smile. Disentangling herself from beneath him, she made her way to the bathroom and cleaned herself off at the sink, taking a few additional moments to untangle her hair from the knot it was half-falling out of thanks to her partner's enthusiasm.

She was about to open the door to the bedroom when she heard the two men talking on the other side. Something about the tone of their voices made her pause, rather than interrupting them. She wasn't fully fluent in Shadar-kai, but she could make out enough of what they were saying. Stiin was asking Calix if he was all right, if he was being treated well - if he wanted to be here. The idea that he might not hadn't even occurred to Titania. 

"It's not bad," Calix was saying. "Rionet's decent enough. He doesn't mind if I fuck girls, as long as I take care of him too. The rich ones give gifts sometimes, and soon I'll save enough money to bring my sisters over. I want to get them set up right so they don't have to do stuff like this."

Titania's heart sank. She knew, at an abstract level, that things weren't easy for many of the Shadar-kai who migrated to the city, that it was hard to find work, but this brought it closer to home. She thought about her friends, with their fashionable Shadar-kai servants and bodyguards and lovers, and wondered how many of them actually enjoyed their work, enjoyed being paraded in skimpy clothing or shared with friends at parties. _It's just how they are,_ , people would say, _they like it. It's in their nature_.

She coughed, giving them time to stop talking before she emerged from the bathroom. Nikki seemed to be passed out on the bed, and the two men were acting casual as they gathered up their scraps of clothing. She smiled and gave Calix a hug and kiss. "That was lovely," she said, "thank you." Her appetite for further fun had somewhat faded, but that was no reason to be rude. 

She didn't think Calix's disappointment when she started to get dressed again herself was feigned, although she was no longer sure if that was because he actually wanted her to stay, or because he'd been hoping she'd pay him off. For a few seconds she pondered leaving some of her jewelry, but knew that there was every chance he'd be accused of theft if he tried to sell a pearl necklace worth hundreds of imperials. She could send him an envelope with money later, perhaps, but if she wasn't sure whether what they had engaged in was prostitution, offering him cash would surely confirm it. 

Instead she pulled him aside for another kiss in the hallway before she left. "I heard what you said, about your sisters." She stilled his protests with a touch to his chest. "Let me know how much it's going to cost to bring them over and get them set up. I'll take care of it."

Calix looked stunned. "Thank you," he said at last.

"I just wanted to make sure that you don't need to do this if you don't want to. If I can help make that choice easier, I will." If he quit, Bright could be annoyed at her, but Titania was prepared to deal with that if she had to. And besides, Bright would no doubt move on to some other amusement within a week.

"See me again," he offered, stroking her long silver hair, "and I'll show you just how much I enjoy my work."

Titania smiled, tilting her head up for one more kiss. "How about on your day off next time?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
